Various sand bags and other weighted articles are known to the art, and are utilized for various purposes. For example, weighted articles are commonly used to hold down lighting equipment on movie sets, as flood barriers, and as makeshift fortifications for soldiers.
Sand bags and other weighted articles are also commonly used by athletes to develop strength, speed, and stamina. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,622,877 (Raines et al.), entitled “Weighted Article With Fill Spout”, and U.S. 2014/0113778 (Raines et al.), entitled “Weighted Article With Fill Spout”, describe an article 101 (see FIGS. 39-41) which comprises a body 103 having an interior volume 113, and a collapsible inlet 105 which is in open communication with said interior volume and which is movable from a first position in which it extends from said body, to a second position in which it extends into said internal volume. U.S. 2011/0287904 (Morris) discloses a similar device.